emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7815 (3rd May 2017)
Plot Ross arrives home in a taxi with a wad of cash. At Butlers Farm, Charity tries to get hold of him as she picks up some things for Sarah ahead of her operation. Hungover Faith insists once Cain hears about what Ross has been up to he'll put him straight but that's the last thing Moira wants. Charity inquires what Moira is going to do about Ross so Moira explains she's going to talk to him and if he can't give a good explanation, she'll go the police. Laurel bumps into Harriet outside the café, they talk about the stained-glass window before Laurel reveals she saw her with Cain. Moira confronts Ross about stealing the cows but Ross acts dumb before reminding her he owns a share of the farm. Ross protests he didn't steal from any other farm. Tracy is delighted with her write up in the Hotten Courier and signs a copy of the book for Kerry. Thugs Josh and Jamie appear in the shop asking for Jacob so David sends them in the direction of the café although before they leave, they pilfer a copy of Tracy's book. Emma is annoyed to learn Ross has stolen some cows and is on Moira's side until she mentions involving the police. Emma suggests Ross could be a silent partner but Moira is having none of it and agrees to keep the police out of things if Ross signs over his share of the farm to her. Harriet attempts to justify her relationship with Cain to Laurel. She explains she really fancies him and is making the most of it whilst it lasts. She admits she hasn't been with anyone since Ashley so Laurel suggests she's with Cain as she is still grieving and doing something reckless to compensate. Arthur, Sandy and Doug brainstorm ideas for the stained glass windows. Emma returns to Dale View and questions what Ross was thinking by risking everything James worked hard for. Ross defends himself by stating he wanted the money to save the taxi firm. Emma demands Ross put things right. Ross suggests they can steal the cows back whilst they are on their way to the abattoir by creating a diversion. He gets an idea when Leyla walks in the door. Leyla stands in the middle of the road with her car bonnet up as Pete waits behind some bushes and prepares to steal the truck. The truck approaches and the driver gets out to help Leyla, who's acting like a damsel in distress. Harriet assures Laurel she isn't a love-struck teenager. Pete and Ross lie in wait as the truck driver tinkers with the car engine. As Leyla distracts the driver, Pete jumps in the truck cab and drives away. Debbie returns from the hospital and tells Moira that Sarah's operation when well. Moira counsells emotional Debbie and explains although she is no longer with Cain, she still views Debbie as family and they hug. Josh torments Jacob by reading him extracts from Tracy's book. Dan sees what's going on and tells Josh and Jamie to do one. Harriet looks at Arthur's ideas for the stained-glass window. Sandy tells his grandson that Ashley would be proud of him like he is. Moira can't believe Ross has returned the stolen cows. Emma hopes this is an end to it but Debbie states Ross deserves everything he gets. Moira still insists she wants Ross away from the farm for good and demands he sign over his share anyway so Ross reveals Charity's involvement in stealing the cows. Laurel warns Cain about messing Harriet about but Cain orders her to stay out of it. Debbie is fuming and tells Charity that Moira has been more of a mum to her than she ever has. She demands Charity leaves her alone. Cast Regular cast *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Faith Dingle - Sally Dexter *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Tracy Metcalfe - Amy Walsh *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Emma Barton - Gillian Kearney *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Arthur Thomas - Alfie Clarke *Sandy Thomas - Freddie Jones *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley Guest cast *Josh - Conner Chapman *Jamie - Jake Hayward *Driver - Rick S Carr Locations *Main Street *Butlers Farm - Kitchen, living room and yard *Dale View - Downstairs rooms *David's Shop - Shop floor *Mulberry Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Café Main Street - Interior *Unknown road *Dingle & Dingle Automotives - forecourt Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,550,000 (14th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2017 episodes